


A turbo rocket chicken.

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Tiny bit of sibling bonding, set either during s1 or the seven months before s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: "Okay, I can explain."Those were not, in fact, Penny's favourite words. Usually she's the one saying them.This is gonna be good, she thinks.
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Don West, Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson, Judy Robinson & Will Robinson, Penny Robinson & Will Robinson, Slight Don x Judy if you squint, Will Robinson & Debbie, Will Robinson & Don West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A turbo rocket chicken.

"Okay, I can explain."  
  
Those were _not_ , in fact, Penny's favourite words.   
  
Usually she's the one saying them. Not today, it seems.  
  
She grins as she sees her older sister looking at her with such childlike panic it's amazing.  
  
 _This is gonna be good_ , she thinks.  
  
"Well, I was patching Don up when the chicken-" she starts, and Penny can't help but correct her.  
  
"Debbie."  
  
"Whatever. _Debbie_ comes in, and Don grins. I ask him, ' _Why does a chicken help us_?' and he looked at me ofended and says ' _Why does she have to be helpful to be on the ship? I mean Smith is on the ship and she's no help at all!_ ' and we have an argument about it. Will hears us bickering and asks ' _Well, why don't we make her more... interesting?_ ' and that's why there's a small firework/rocket on the chicken's back and why she's on a small toy car."  
  
Okay, now Penny can't hold it in any longer, and starts laughing. Judy's face flushes red with embarrasment.  
  
"Just help me catch her and don't tell mom." she tells her desperately. In her laughing fit, Penny nods, when a turbo rocket chicken rushes behind her, with Don and Will following soon after.  
  
"A little help?!" asks Don as he runs past.

They end up catching a traumatized Debbie and get her a nice comfy blanket (that Don had insisted on).  
  
"So you won't tell mom?" asks Judy hopefully.  
  
"Oh, I definitely will." Penny responds defiantly.  
  
The look on her sister's face as she groans is one she'll cherish forever.


End file.
